Ron Weasley el diario del mejor amigo de Harry P
by Galadriel5
Summary: Una nueva amiga causa peleas entre hermanos... ademas Hermionecambia de gustos y por fin se interesa en Ron...


Ron Weasley :  
"El diario del mejor amigo de Harry Potter"  
capitulo 1: "Kris: una nueva integrante del trío griffindor???"  
  
Ron se despertó en la mitad de un sueño muy extraño, algo lo inquietaba realmente pero no recordaba que era. Luego de levantarse miro su reloj, eran las 12:30 AM y entonces lo recordó:  
-¡¡el cumpleaños de Harry!!-dijo Ron completamente consternado.- no le escribí  
ni le mande nada...   
  
Entonces se levanto sigilosa mente pero Fred (estaba durmiendo en la pieza de Ron junto con George, porque en su pieza estaban durmiendo sus hermanos, Charlie y Bill.) lo oyó y lo siguió hasta la cocina.   
  
-¿Que haces Ron?  
- Fred!- dijo Ron sobresaltándose- no te oí venir. Que haces tu aquí?   
- Te estaba siguiendo tonto. Pero yo te pregunte que haces aquí...   
- Buscaba algo que regalarle a Harry, hoy es su cumpleaños y lo olvidé completamente.  
- Bueno... mándale a Pig diciéndole que lo olvidaste y que luego le mandas algo.  
- No puedo! El siempre me manda regalos. Y yo tengo que mandarle uno igual, porque...- se quedo callado un rato- porque el es mi mejor amigo.   
- no, lo que sucede es que tu no quieres demostrarle que somos pobres. Porque crees que aunque le mandes la carta el pensará que no pudiste comprarle algo.   
Pero...  
- No es eso!- Ron lo interrumpió - Es solo que... como pude olvidarlo!! - Ron sabia que era mentira, que lo que el de verdad quería era no demostrar pobreza.  
- de acuerdo - dijo Fred resignándose a que su hermano nunca lo aceptaría.- pero que puedes hacer??  
- no lo se... talvez encuentre algo por aquí... alguna tarta o algo.  
A Fred se le Ilumino el cerebro.  
- el coche de papá- murmuro entre dientes.  
-que?   
- que tal si vamos a comprar con el nuevo coche volador de papá   
- y si nos pilla?  
- no lo harán, tiene un nuevo botón de invisibilidad, además podemos comprar y volver antes del amanecer.  
- y con que plata? - pregunto Ron pensando en los pocos galeones que tenia ahorrados para comprarse una escoba.   
- y con que plata?- Fred imito con voz chillona a su hermano- con cual crees? Yo te presto.  
- Enserio? Harías eso por mi?- pregunto Ron casi convencido de que diría que no.  
- No - dijo Fred mientras Ron ponía cara de decepción- no por ti, por Harry - Fred aun recordaba quien le había dado toda esa plata.  
- Gracias.  
- de nada... que esperas, anda a sacar las llaves del auto, están en la parca de papá, que esta colgada en la salita.   
  
Ron corrió a buscar las llaves. Al llegar al auto, Fred ya estaba adentro. Le pasó las llaves y partieron con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido.  
  
En el callejón Díagon recorrieron casi todo hasta encontrar un regalo apropiado.  
- una escoba- dijo Fred.  
- no creo, siempre le regalan lo mismo.  
- y este libro?  
- no creo. mira! Una vuela pluma. Cuanto sale?? Unos... oh dios. Esto es muy Caro.  
- y que importa?? Solo tengo una pregunta. Que es una Vuela Pluma??   
- es una pluma que escribe todo lo que tu le dictas.  
- Cool. La compro.  
Fred y Ron salieron de la tienda con la vuela pluma en una cajita de celofán cubierta con un papel de regalo mágico que cambiada de colores y figuras.  
  
Al pasar fuera de la tienda "soluciones mágicas para gente mágica" se detuvieron a mirar a dentro. Era un boliche súper lindo y vendían de todo. Desde Relojes mágicos a libros de cocina. Fred y Ron entraron y entonces una señora muy gordita les pregunto:   
- desean algo muchachos?  
- estábamos mirando. Que novedad nos aconsejaría comprar?  
- a ver. Tenemos estos zapatos que caminan solos. Cuando te los pones puedes caminar leguas y leguas rapidísimo y sin cansarte.  
- me los llevo - dijo Fred entusiasmado. - que quieres Ron? Te regalo algo.  
- yo les aconsejaría un hermoso multi-uso. Es un hermoso diario de vida con una vuela pluma que también es Agenda, que te sirve para cualquier año, y es un cofre para guardar cualquier cosa ( las cosas que metas se achican y entran en una cajita que no es mas grande que una caja de fósforos) el compartimiento esta situado en la ultima Pág. Y si tu deseas nadie podrá abrirlo, poniéndole clave.  
-te gusta Ron?  
-claro- dijo Ron mas contento que nunca.  
- me lo llevo.  
  
Al salir de la tienda Ron estaba muy feliz. Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho su alegría porque Fred lo empujaba para que camine. Faltaba poco para el amanecer.  
  
Querido Harry - Escribió Ron .  
Feliz cumpleaños! Como estas? Nosotros muy bien. Quería saber además si ibas a venir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en mi casa. Te pasaremos a buscar apenas mandes la carta de contestación.   
Ojalá te guste el regalo, puede serte realmente útil en clases (en especial en las que dictan mucho.)  
Tu amigo  
Ron.  
Ató la carta a la pata de Pig y la envió a Harry.  
Luego de media hora, llego Hedwig. Ron pensó que era para asegurarse de que Harry reciba algo, igual que lo hacia todos los años. Pero cuando se acerco se dio cuenta de que traia la contestación.  
  
Querido Ron:  
Muchas gracias!!! Me encanto tu regalo. Me alegra saber que están todos bien. Yo también lo estoy , solo que ahora volví a la alacena. Tío Vernon considera que soy un peligro publico, ya que lo hice despertar muy bruscamente con una pesadilla que tuve. De todas formas la habían ampliado antes de mandarme aquí y ahora tengo la pieza mas grande de toda la casa. Además pusieron una vieja TV y un ordenador porque Dudley no los quería y no querían dárselo a los pobres. Tio Vernon me ha dado permiso para irme (y me dijo que mientras antes , mejor.)  
Se despide   
Tu mejor amigo  
Harry.  
  
-que bien - dijo Ron, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente (en realidad era ese mismo día, pero 3 horas mas tarde) Ron aviso a sus padres que tenían que ir a buscar a Harry esa misma mañana.  
- que bien - dijo el señor Weasley, que estaba preparado para otro interrogatorio de enchufes y escaleras mecánicas.   
  
Ginny se puso súper contenta con esa noticia pero lo disimulo dándole una mascada a el pomelo que tenia enfrente, que estaba tan ácido que le quito la sonrisa en menos de 1 segundo y la cambio por una intensa mueca de "acidez."  
  
Ron se bajo del auto y toco el timbre mientras lo miraba muy extrañado. Harry abrió la puerta y saludo a los recién llegados. Puso su baúl en el coche y partió sin avisar a los Dursley.  
- que bueno verte- exclamo Harry  
- si, ya me estaba aburriendo en casa - confeso Ron  
- me parece extraño que te aburras en una familia de magos. Yo generalmente me aburría pero ahora me paso todo el día viendo televisión.  
Un freno brusco paro el coche.  
- dijiste televisión??- pregunto el papá de Ron- que es eso?? Como se utiliza??  
- ya empezaste! - dijo enfadada la señora Weasley  
- Molly, solo le estaba preguntando a Harry como...- su voz freno en seco al reparar en la cara de enfado de su esposa.   
Nadie dijo nada mas durante el viaje.  
  
-hola Harry  
-hola Geoge.  
  
-hola Gin.... - comenzó Harry, pero Ginny había salido corriendo y ya no se encontraba ahí.  
  
Ron codeo a Harry.  
- no molestes -susurro Harry tan bajo, que Ron apenas escucho.  
- Hoy iremos al callejón Diagón a comprar sus útiles.- dijo la señora Weasley.  
Volaron con polvos flu hasta el caldero chorreante . ahí se encontraron con Hermione.  
- hola Hermione - dijo la señora Weasley  
- hola señora Weasley, hola Ginny ,hola Ron, Harry...  
Fred y Geroge, que entraron después de ellos la saludaron igual  
- hola Hermione  
-hola chicos.  
  
Ahí se separaron en 3 grupos: Harry, Ron y Hermione- Fred y Geroge-Sra. Weasley y Ginny.  
  
Ron y sus dos mejores amigos partieron hacia la tienda de túnicas de Gala.  
- se les ofrece algo?   
- si por favor -dijo Hermione- estábamos buscando 3 túnicas de gala.  
-de acuerdo. - dijo la vendedora. - Ina!!  
Una joven como de 20 entro corriendo por la cortina .   
- si señora Venus? -jadeo la joven.  
- encárgate de encontrar un vestido lindo para esta joven.  
- de acuerdo. Sígueme por favor- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.   
Hermione desapareció por la cortina.  
- bueno, yo me encargare de ustedes. A ver, que color te gusta... Harry Potter??- dijo asombrándose mucho la señora.  
-eeemm, si...  
-Venus para servirle, don Potter.  
-gracias - dijo Harry medio avergonzado.  
Ron, como siempre, se sentía desplazado.  
- y usted...  
- Ron Weasley  
-un placer. Bueno como le decía señor Potter, perdón, pero cual era su color favorito??  
-Azul  
-bien -hizo un movimiento de varita y aparedio una tunica azul, completamente lisa.- uhum...-decia mientras le agregaba cuello. - Digame una cosa, la prefiere con cuello de tortuga o sin cuello.  
-sin.  
-de acuerdo...y...- le agregaba algunas decoraciones, bolsillos, botones, cinturón...- listo.  
- es linda, muchas gracias!  
-de nada. Ahora tu, Weasley.Cual es tu color favorito?   
-verde  
-de acuerdo- hizo aparecer una tela verde.- con o sin cuello??  
-sin.  
-uhumm...ya esta. - habia quedado preciosa.  
  
-Cuanto es??- pregunto Harry  
- para usted y sus amigos, Completamente gratuito.  
-oh... Gracias- contesto Harry.  
  
Hermione salio con una bolsa en su mano y con la sonrisa mas grande que había tenido nunca.  
  
Salieron de la tienda.  
-como es tu tunica?  
-linda  
- no nos la mostraras?  
- no.- Harry y Ron se miraron. Odiaban cuando Hermione se ponía así.  
  
Luego de comprar todos los útiles y materiales de colegio, partieron al caldero Chorreante. Ahí encontraron a la señora Weasley tomando un té con unas amigas y a Ginny tomándose un helado.  
-Compraron todo?  
-si mama.  
- vallan a comprarse un helado, yo pago.  
-gracias señora Weasley.  
Harry Ron y Hermione partieron a comprarse un helado. Una linda chica rubia de ojos pardos estaba en el mostrador, pidiendo un helado de chocolate Light.  
Harry se quedo mirándola como un tonto mientras ella comía su helado. Ron pensó que era hermosa, pero el no estaba ni ahí con las chicas. Hermione se puso entre Harry y la chica mirando a Harry .  
-que helado te pido?? - le dijo Hermione con una mirada bastante significativa.  
-ah? Eeemm... Frambuesa...- Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione trataba de decirle que tenia cara de estúpido y que la chica ya se había dado cuenta.  
Ron tubo una idea para ayudar a su amigo...   
- hey Potter- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry.   
- que quieres Ron??  
- pásame esa.... - Ron no alcanzo a terminar la frase y la chica ya estaba al lado de Harry.  
-Potter?? HARRY POTTER!??!?!?!?!??!!   
-eeemm... si  
- hola, me llamo Kristel Melbuck  
-ah, y que edad tienes- pregunto Harry esperanzado.   
-15 , igual que tu...  
- como sa...- Harry recordó que era famoso todos conocían su vida.  
-esta año somos compañeros.   
-Eh??  
- si, me expulsaron de mi antigua escuela, así que me inscribieron en Hogwards.  
-aaa, que bueno, yo igual sere tu compañera- Hermione por fin hablo- y Ron tambien.  
La chica miro a Ron y le dedico una sonrisa, Ron se puso nervioso .  
- como te llamas Kristel?- Ron se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba diciendo.  
Kristel lo miro raro. "pobre, me da pena, aunque esta arto bueno...", pero no lo dijo, solo lo pensó y lo disimuló con una risa  
Ron se puso tan rojo que tubo que salir de la tienda, con el pretexto de que su mamá los esperaba en el caldero Chorreante.  
- OK, nos vemos...   
-chao Kristel- dijeron los tres a coro.  
- díganme Kris...  
- bueno, chao Kris - dijo Hermione  
- chao chicos.  
  
Una vez en el caldero chorrearte , con sus helado, se pusieron a conversar.  
- como les callo Kris?  
- es simpática, pero no la conozco bien.  
-ojalá quede en Griffindors.   
- eso lo dices porque si queda en otra casa le dirá a todos que le preguntaste "como te llamas, Kris..."  
-jajajajaja  
-ja- ja- ja- dijo irónico Ron.  
- ya no te enojes "Ronny"- Ron los miro con una sonrisa, sabia que cuando le decían Ronny era para hacerlo sentir mejor.  
- Oigan, hoy nos vamos a quedar a dormir aqui o que??  
- no se, que quieren ustedes?? Falta 1 semana para que empiecen las clases, yo creo que deberíamos quedarnos, así le ahorramos un viaje a nuestros padres.  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que pidieron una habitación triple.  
Pasaron el resto de la semana en el nuevo parque de diversiones que abrieron en el callejón Díagon.   
Ese era el ultimo dia que tenian de vacaciones. Asi que decidieron aprovecharlo al maximo. Se despertaron tarde y luego bajaron a almorzar. En la tarde, se fueron al parque de diversiones y luego al zoológico muggle y se comieron muchos helados. En la noche se fueron a un restaurante muggle de comida chatarra llamado Mc Donnald y después de eso se fueron a una disco.  
Cuando llegaron a las 4:30 al caldero chorreante el cantinero los regaño.  
- como vienen llegando a estas horas??  
- eeemm andábamos paseando como despedida de nuestras vacaciones.  
  
Al llegar a su habitación se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron al cacino a jugar pocker. Ahí se encontraron con Kris.  
-hola Kris!!  
-Hola!! Que hacen aquí??  
-veniamos a jugar pocker.   
- aaa... no creo que los dejen, son menores de edad, pero yo lo arreglo.  
Un señor de gran bigote se acerco y les dijo:  
- no pueden entrar aquí, son menores de edad.  
-pero papá!, son mis amigos... dejalos entrar  
-oh, bueno. Así que ustedes son los famosos Hagrid Sotter, Geormallone Granller y Ross Wisley??  
- NO!- dijo Kris, como avergonzada de las ridiculeces que decia su papá.- son Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.  
-HARRY POTTER? Oh, no puede ser, como fui tan tonto... bueno, pueden pasar...  
-Muchas Gracias.  
Estubieron un buen rato jugando pocker, cuando el reloj de Hermione dio las 6:00 hermione se sobresalto mucho.  
-chicos!! Tenemos que irnos.. mañana hay que levantarse temprano.  
- no molestes llevo 50 galeones, y la suerte todavía me acompaña.  
-son las 6!!- Hermione hizo que Harry se diera vuelta .  
- pero espera un poco!! Estoy a punto de ganar 30 galeones mas!!  
A Hermione le costo un buen rato sacarlos de ahí, al final tubo que sacarlo a empujones.  
  
Al llegar se pusieron a dormir tal como estaban.  
Ron tubo un sueño muy extraño, El amaba a Kris y Hermione lo amaba a el.  
Al despertar Hermione estaba despierta igual.  
- hola Hermione.  
- hola Ron - dijo con un cierto tono de enojo.- hablaste dormido.  
- que dije.  
- "te amo Kris, te quiero mucho... quieres ser mi polola??" - dijo obviamente enojada y en un tono súper irónico y chillón.  
Ron se puso tan rojo que cambio el tema.  
- que hora es??  
- 8:30.   
-que???, tenemos que tomar al tren a las 10!  
- despierta a Harry y cámbiense de ropa. Yo bajo a tomar desayuno, porque ya me vestí.  
  
Hermione salio de la habitación cerrando un poco fuerte la puerta.  
Ron se empezó a reír callado, era verdad que Hermione lo amaba.  
  
Despertó a Harry y se vistieron ,luego bajaron a tomar desayuno, Hermione tenia ya sus mochilas, baúl y se veía alegre.  
  
Una vez en la estación corrieron al anden 9 ¾, pero justo venia alguien saliendo y lo atropellaron.  
- lo siento- dijo Harry sin mirar  
-TU?? - grito Ron  
- si, yo Weasley ten mas cuidado Potter, la próxima vez no alcanzaras a decir lo siento.- dijo Draco Malfoy.  
- y tu tampoco alcanzaras a reclamar- dijo Hermione, tratando de defender a Ron y acariciando su varita.  
- cállate sangre sucia.- dijo con desprecio  
Ron no aguanto mas y se lanzo sobre Malfoy.  
- vellando!!   
Malfoy callo de espaldas con una cuerda invisible en las manos.  
Y entraron al tren.  
Ron y sus amigos se fueron al ultimo compartimiento, que estaba desocupado.  
Ron recordó su diario.  
Cuando Harry y Hermione se pusieron a hablar entusiasmada mente Ron se fue con su pluma y diario al ultimo asiento.  
Querido diario:  
Estoy en el tren y hoy es el primer día de colegio.  
Conocimos a una chica súper simpática que se llama Kris. Es muy atractiva y parece que a Harry le gusta. Hermione anda muy extraña. Tuve un sueño y hable dormido, Hermione escucho. Dije que amaba a Kris y ella se puso muy celosa. Hermione me gusta desde 1er grado, pero Hermione nunca me hizo caso y ahora estoy muy confundido. Kris o Hermione? La verdad las dos son muy lindas.  
Mañana te escribo.   
Ron.  
  
Querido Diario: -escribió Hermione.  
No se que me paso, hoy me puse celosa porque estoy segura de que a Ron le gusta Kris. Yo se que le gusto desde que me conoce pero ahora creo que no.  
Ahí viene Harry, después te escribo.  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione se sentó sobre el diario.  
- que estabas haciendo??   
- nada.. solo...- miro a Harry a los ojos- ¿por qué preguntas?  
-por saber... pero no me respondiste...  
- oh, bueno... solo... em, terminaba una composición de pociones.  
-¿no se supone que se hacen en pergaminos?  
-oh, bueno si, pero esto es un borrador.   
-aaa- dijo Harry poco convencido.   
Ron se dio vuelta y miro a Hermione.  
Se quedaron varios segundos mirándose a los ojos hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.   
-¿sobro aquí?-dijo con una sonrisa- porque si quieren que me valla solo díganlo.  
-no- dijo Hermione sonrojándose- porque tendrías que irte??  
-si Harry, porque?- pregunto Ron mirándolo con una sonrisa igual. Era obvio que se estaban riendo de Hermione, aunque Ron igual se había sonrojado, porque todavía sentía algo por Hermione.  
-no se- dijo con cara de inocencia ironica.  
-Ok, dejemoslo aquí- dijo Hermione mirando a Fred y a Geroge que entraban junto a Lee Jordan.  
-hey, adelante hay una chica que se llama Kristel Melbuck que los anda buscando.  
Se abrio la puerta del compartimento y entro Kris.  
- Kris!! - dijo Harry  
-como están?- pregunto Kris saludando con un beso a Ron a Harry y a Hermione, haciendo que Ron se pusiera un poco Rojo.  
-bien   
- parece que se me quedo mi lechuza en casa...  
- no importa pideles a tus padres que te la envien.  
- buena idea, jeje, me prestas tu lechuza para enviarles una carta a....  
Por la ventana abierta llego una hermosa lechuza parda.  
- creo que no sera necesario.  
Los gemelos solo miraban.  
- Que??- Pregunto fastidiado ron a sus hermanos.  
-nada -dijieron ellos mirandolo con una sonrisa.  
Mas tarde Fred y Geroge tubieron una pequeña conversación.  
-Que te parecio Kris??  
- guau... no hay palabras... esta mejor que Alicia!  
- si... aunque no es mi estilo, ademas se nota que le gusta a Ron  
- y que?? Ademas Ron sigue enganchado con Mione.   
- si pero...  
-pero que?? A mi me gusta y ella igual me andaba mirando.- termino George.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hola!! La verdad hasta ahora no es muy interesante pero no quiero alargarlo mucho así que la parte interesante va después!!! Porque mejor no me escriben a gld_s41@hotmail.com para que me cuenten que quisieran que pase en el segundo capitulo. ¿qué les parece una pelea de hermanos por una chica? Ya era hora de que a Geroge le guste alguien...   
Para los que no han leido "Hermione, querido diario" (sara_gen) que esperan!!! Es muy bueno... ella es mi idola!!!  
Chau y escriban!!!  
  
Mela Bou... 


End file.
